Kale Kordan
"The goverment doesn't care for us, so we have to care for ourselves, for each other..." Kale Kordan is a special operative under the Anterran military who joins forces with Leon Kirk, Minos Aurellis and Silos Varash when they meet him in the Keiros Castle dungeon. Appearance .]] On the outside Kale projects a cool persona, his long leather coat and jet black hair show him as a calm and collected man. His eyes are a bright shade of baby blue, which give him an air of distinguished. Quite tall and and a well built man, he looks like he has been hardened by life and not by a gym. The muscles on his body look more toned by work than body building. Personality Always considered to be quite an attactive man he tries to project the same on the outside in his personality too. Despite on the inside he is a deeper person with issues and a family he provides for at home. He doesn't let his inner depression get the better of him creating this playboy persona on the outside. Although clearly a caring man he knows when he's being taken advantage of and it was such an incident that caused him to develop a rivalry for mob boss Ash Winters. Story Chapter One: Awakening Kale is only seen once in the first chapter. If the player goes into the café one of the northern sections of Keiros City, they can see a man who is only known as "???" as he talks about various different things whilst he waits for his food in the café. It is later revealed in Chapter Two that he was waiting in that café for Aemi Monroe. Kale's skills are often similar to that of Zell from Final Fantasy VIII and Tifa from Final Fantasy VII, these techniques include Beat Rush and Dolphin Blow. One of his special Limit Breaks allows him to do exactly what Zell does, it even shares the same name, however Zell cannot perform individual commands using MP. Kale equips gloves, knuckle dusters e.t.c. as his weaponswith his ultimate weapon being Avenger Knuckles. Kale is the typical all rounder. He has good strength, spirit, magic and speed. His HP his almost as high as Leon's and his MP is quite high too for a combatant. This was designed with the idea that Kale could act in any function given to him. If he is equipped with the right orbs, he can be a good spellcaster, otherwise his attacks are good too. He can be used as a support character to be the jack of all trades when needed so that the other three in the party can heal, attack or cast black magic. Kale learns the following Duel Skills and Limit Breaks depending on her job. ; DUEL SKILLS ; Fighter * Beat Rush * Drop Kick * Booya ; Monk * Suplex * Meditation * Dolphin Blow ; Sensei * Meteorain * 100-Hand Punch * Finishing Blow ; LIMIT BREAKS ; Special Limit: '''Duel''' Allows the rapid succession use of Kale's skills without MP Cost. Category:Characters